The invention relates to a die casting mold part of a die casting mold, having at least one first component comprising a pressure zone, at least one second component and at least one heat exchange chamber which is formed by the components and through which a fluid can flow, for controlling the temperature of the pressure zone, the first component having a heat transfer surface which belongs to at least one wall of the heat exchange chamber and is thermally associated with the pressure zone and the pressure zone delimiting at least a part of a casting delivery region. The invention furthermore relates to a die casting device.
Such die casting molds are used, for example, for die casting devices for die casting. Die casting is preferably used for the casting of metals, in particular nonferrous metals or special materials. In die casting, the molten casting material, i.e. the melt, is pressed under high pressure with a relatively large speed into a casting mold—also referred to as a mold insert. Melt flow rates of from 20 to 160 m/s and short shot times of from 10 to 100 ms for introduction are achieved in this case. The casting mold, or die casting mold, consists for example of metal, preferably a hot working steel. For die casting, distinction may be made between the hot chamber method and the cold chamber method. In the former, the die casting device and a furnace for keeping the melt hot form a unit. The casting apparatus, which delivers the melt to the casting mold, lies in the melt; in each casting process, a particular volume of the melt is pressed into the casting mold. In the cold chamber method, conversely, the die casting device and the furnace for keeping the melt hot are arranged separately. Only the amount required for the respective casting is dosed into a casting chamber and introduced from there into the casting mold.
The die casting mold consists of at least one die casting mold part, which comprises the first component and the second component. The first component comprises a cavity which constitutes the heat exchange chamber. The cavity, or heat exchange chamber, is closed by means of the second component, which is formed in the shape of a plate, so as to keep a fluid used for cooling the die casting mold part in the heat exchange chamber. The fluid can therefore only be introduced into the heat exchange chamber through an inlet, or an inlet valve, and discharged from the heat exchange chamber through an outlet, or an outlet valve.
The first component comprises the pressure zone, to which pressure is applied by the melt when carrying out the casting process. In this case, the pressure zone is part of a wall of the heat exchange chamber. Preferably, the heat transfer surface which is thermally associated with the pressure zone belongs to the same wall. This means that heat can be transferred between the pressure zone and the heat transfer surface, and the pressure zone is consequently associated in terms of heat transfer with the heat transfer surface. The second component is preferably provided lying away from the pressure zone.
A similar structure is known, for example, from DE 35 02 895 A1. In the case of the die casting mold described in DE 35 02 895 A1, however, the problem arises that reliable and uniform temperature control of the pressure zone is not achievable. For this reason, cooling of the die casting mold part must be dimensioned in such a way that reliable cooling is provided and, at the same time, the cooling of a die-cast component to be produced is not compromised by excessively rapid and/or nonuniform cooling. The constraints of sufficient cooling of the die casting mold part and maximally uniform cooling of the die-cast component lead to comparatively low cycle times in the production of the die-cast component, so as to achieve good durability of the die-cast component in this manner. This, however, means that only a comparatively small number of die-cast components can be produced per unit time.
In relation to this, it is an object of the invention to provide a die casting mold part which does not present the disadvantages mentioned in the introduction, but simultaneously permits a good cooling characteristic and a high throughput (die-cast components per unit time).